Blackout
by Shipperwolf
Summary: His memory compromised, Marcus finds himself in an unusual, albiet intriguing situation with Blair, and comes to an interesting realization. Marcus/Blair


Hello all! It's been a very long time since I last submitted anything to ff, but I just HAD to write this after FINALLY watching Terminator: Salvation. Loved it, didn't expect to.

It was the character of Marcus that drew me in. Hate that he died at the end-I very much like the alternatives I've read about in the few other Marcus fics I've read, such as the idea of Marcus and Connor switching hearts. I believe that fic is called Reboot? If you haven't read it, look it up. It's good.

Anyway, a particular scene in the movie inspired this fic. When Marcus is overhwlemed by the Skynet link and passes out, then wakes up healed and wearing a hospital gown? Well, I noticed when he wakes up, he's grinning a bit before he seems to realized where he is. Some parts of this fic may seem unrealisitc, and I do apologize, but I had to get it out of my system. Hope you likies!

I don't own Terminator, but I want my own Marcus ;)

* * *

Marcus was confused.

He felt dizzy, his vision blurred.

And then she was there.

Dark brown hair fell into his face as she leaned over him, and he realized he was lying down. Where was he? What was happening?

He couldn't remember…

All he knew was Blair Williams, the pilot, the woman he'd just met two days before, was there, smiling down at him, hands reaching to touch his face.

"Blair?"

He found his voice. Why did it crack? His throat felt dry…

He wondered if a mechanical throat was supposed to do that.

The woman did not speak, only smiled, her eyes-covered in the red Indian face paint-softening at him.

Marcus found he could not decipher where he was.

He knew he felt a hard, cool surface underneath him…a floor perhaps?

He knew his open wounds, including the massive hole exposing his mechanized chest, were gone.

And he knew that whoever had made him into this...thing...had at least shown mercy enough to leave him half-a-man.

Because he noticed, as Blair leaned in to press her lips against his, that his body-the most important part of his body-responded.

He was so confused, his immediate memory was shot, and he had no idea how he and Blair had come into this situation.

But he did not care…

She was on top of him now.

He wasn't too much of a machine not to feel it.

He hardly knew the woman, but God, he liked her…even cared for her.

It was something he hadn't felt since long before he'd been "executed" 15 years ago. Suddenly her tongue caught his attention, making way into his mouth, raking his top teeth, and the most carnal feeling he'd ever experienced rushed into him.

He could no longer think.

Why was this happening?

Why did he care?

Heat flooded down, from what used to be his stomach, into his loins—he even felt it in his toes.

God, he wanted sex.

No fucking machine could say that.

Blair had still not spoken; he didn't know why, but he could smell her, feel her, and he knew she was there.

He suddenly cared less about the 'where' and the 'why'.

His inhuman strength tore at both their clothes.

Blair helped him out of his pants.

She made no protest when he quickly-and somewhat violently-flipped them over to hover over her. And she only sighed quietly when he entered.

She was warm.

He suddenly wanted to tell her he loved her, even if he didn't.

She made him feel alive, human, content…

He moved.

Marcus thought he heard the sound of metal, but the gasps of the woman beneath him took precedence. He noted that sex felt no different now as it had when he was truly human—he thanked God for it. His hands rushed into her hair, his head bent down to kiss her (she tasted like clean water and a bit of salt), and his pushed faster, not knowing why he needed to rush, but rushing nonetheless.

Blair was shouting now—was he hurting her?

If he was she hadn't said so.

It didn't matter, he didn't stop….he couldn't.

He was close.

There was the edge of the proverbial cliff.

"Marcus!"

She spoke…she screamed.

It was his name, and it pushed him off.

The sound he heard coming from his own mouth was amazing and terrifying. His own deep voice, shouting out in his climax… And the metallic undertone that sounded along with it.

Apparently his voice box was mechanical too.

If his vision was blurry before, now, he practically felt blind.

Blair panted beneath him.

She was still smiling.

He started to smile back…

And then the bright lights hit him.

Blair disappeared.

The warm feeling he had inside and out vanished, replaced by freezing cold, and a disappointing realization as the back of his head tingled.

The hard surface he lay on was a metal table, now rotating to stand him up.

He was wearing white, and machines hovered around him.

His wounds were healed-or repaired-he wasn't sure which.

And the face of Serena Kogan appeared on a large screen before him.

"Hello Marcus, we knew you'd be back."


End file.
